Another
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Sekali lagi, jika aku boleh egois aku ingin tetap tinggal di dunia ini. Kehidupan yang tak pernah aku dapatkan. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga. — Biarkan aku hidup, kumohon berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menolong mereka.


**Disclaimer:**

**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Another © AkaKuro815**

**Warning :**

**Maybe OOC, AU, Semi BL and Typo's**

**Don't like, don't read**

"Hanya ini yang aku bisa lakukan untuk semua orang. Aku tidak peduli meskipun aku akan mati. Setidaknya aku sudah tau apa arti hidup sesungguhnya. Biarpun singkat, ini merupakan petualangan yang menyenangkan. Aladdin, Sphintus, aku sangat berterimakasih pada mereka karena telah menunjukkanku dunia biarpun tidak begitu banyak. Lalu Marga, aku bahagia kau selalu berada disisiku hingga saat terakhir. Harapan terakhirku adalah semoga kalian semua dapat kembali hidup dalam damai, begitu pula dengan _Lady_ Scheherazade, Reim Empire serta Magnostadt. Terimakasih untuk selama ini."

Kumpulan cahaya menyerupai burung-burung pun menyeruak keluar dalam jumlah yang cukup besar. Terbang semakin tinggi meninggalkan seonggok jasad yang telah menjadi tulang-belulang. Tidak ada yang tahu rukh-rukh itu akan menuju kemana, yang pasti mereka akan menuju tempat yang sangat indah dimana kedamaian dalam sebuah kematian.

Rukh Titus yang telah meninggalkan jasadnya hanya bisa memadanggi jasadnya dan Marga yang terbaring disebelahnya dari kejauhan. Sampai muncul sebuah cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan, menariknya masuk kedalam tanpa aba-aba. "Tunggu, apa ini? kenapa aku merasa ditarik ke suatu tempat?!"

.

-Titus POV-

Kubuka kedua kelopak mataku secara perlahan, rasanya beitu berat. Dengan pandangan samar aku mulai mencoba mengenali sekelilingku. Ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih dan memiliki bau yang begitu khas. Setangkai bunga lili putih tersaji dengan cantiknya disebuah vas yang diletakkan di meja tak jauh dari tempatku terbaring. Untuk beberapa saat aku terus memandangi bunga lili tersebut, sesekali angin menyeruak masuk dari balik jendela yang terbuka membuat korden berwarna putih itu tampak menari, begitu tenang dan damai. Ini sungguh asing bagiku, seperti berada di dunia lain.

_Srek!_

Spontan aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada asal suara tersebut. tampak sesosok— lebih tepatnya seseorang tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan seonggok kantung plastik di lantai yang belum lama ia jatuhkan tadi. Aku mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku yang samar agar bisa jelas melihat sosok orang itu. Sphin—tus? Kenapa? Tunggu, ia terlihat berbeda, ia mengenakan pakaian yang aneh dan lagi Kukulcan tidak bersamanya.

Kulihat ia kini berjalan ke arahku meninggalkan katung yang terjatuh tadi di ambang pintu. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam sambil mencoba untuk merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Tanpa aku sadari Sphintus sudah berada dihadapanku, membuat mata kami saling bertemu.

_Greb!_

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika tangan Sphintus meraih tubuhku dan memelukku. "...Sp—" tunggu, suaraku tidak keluar. Seberapa kalipun aku mencoba aku tetap tidak bisa memanggil namanya, yang kini kutahu aku tak dapat berbicara.

"Syukurlah." Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara Sphintus selirih itu namun terdengar begitu hangat.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Semakin kesini aku pun semakin yakin bahwa ini adalah dunia yang berbeda. Layaknya hari ini, wanita seperti Lady Sheherazade sedang berdebat dengan seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan kandidat raja pertamanya, Perdinaus. Tidak, itu memang mereka, hanya saja mereka yang berasal dari dunia ini. Jika semua orang sama dengan yang ada di duniaku berasal lalu dimana diriku yang berada di dunia ini?

"—tus.. Titus."

Lamunanku buyar ketika wanita itu memanggil namaku. Ku alihkan pandanganku padanya, senyuman yang begitu hangat terpampang di wajah cantiknya. Hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah terbuai ke dalamnya.

"Titus kau menangis nak, apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" wanita— tidak, _Lady_ Scheherazade memegang wajahku lembut sambil menatap khawatir padaku. Aku menangis? Kenapa?

"Lihat, pasti ia menangis karena memiliki seorang ibu yang cerewet sepertimu, Sche." Pria yang mirip dengan Perdinaus itu berkata sambil terkekeh kecil pada _Lady_ Scheherazade.

"Tidak lucu, Per. Justru dia pasti menangis karena kau bukan ayah yang sesuai harapannya."

Ya, di dunia ini mereka sepasang suami istri dan akulah anaknya. Aku menatap kedua sosok itu dengan intens, entah bagaimana air mataku tak dapat membendung air mataku. Seperti aku sangat merindukan mereka berdua.

_Hiks.._

Aku terisak, aku benar-benar menangis kali ini. aku rasakan tubuh _Lady_ Scheherazade memelukku, pelukan yang terasa begitu hangat. "Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja."

"Benar, sekarang sudah tak apa-apa." Tambah Pria selain diriku diruangan ini sambil ikut memeluk tubuhku bersama _Lady_ Scheherazade.

Kugerakkan tubuhku untuk masuk ke pelukan mereka lebih dalam, betapa perasaan ini begitu hangat. Sekali lagi, jika aku boleh egois aku ingin tetap tinggal di dunia ini meskipun berbeda. Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku yang berasal dari dunia ini? aku seperti tak pernah ingin lagi memikirkan hal itu.

.

Hari ini Sphintus kembali mengunjungiku,namun berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Kali ini ia datang bersama dengan Aladdin dan Judal. Judal? Jujur saja ini untuk pertama kali aku melihat Judal yang merupakan salah satu magi seperti _Lady_ Sheherazade, namun sepertinya sifat Judal di dunia ini berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di duniaku.

"Lagi... kau kembali melamun, Titus." Suara Sphintus menyadarkanku. Aku kembali menampakkan wajah bodohku dihadapannya. Bahkan kali ini Aladdin dan Judal pun ikut melihatnya, membuat mereka tertawa. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang, tapi tak apa selama ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku tersenyum.

.

"Mulai besok kau akan mulai menjalani terapi untuk bisa kembali berjalan." Ucap _Lady_— ibuku sambil mengupas kulit apel yang ada ditangannya.

Benar, selain tidak bisa bicara aku pun tak dapat berjalan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku di dunia ini, yang jelas aku merasa tubuh ini sangat lemah dibandingkan tubuhku yang asli.

.

"Semoga berjalan lancar." Ucap Sphintus dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis padanya sebelum aku memulai terapiku untuk bisa berjalan kembali.

Percobaan pertama rasanya sungguh menyakitkan untuk mencoba berdiri biarpun dibantu seorang dokter, rasanya seperti menginjak serpihan pecahan kaca. Aku merintih. Namun saat terbayang wajah Lady Scheherazade, Perdinaus dan Sphintus aku mencoba menahan air mataku untuk tidak keluar dan berusaha menjauhkan rasa sakit ini dari benakku.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan sebanyak itu pula aku melakukan terapi yang cukup berat ini. Setelah para dokter itu merasa sudah ada sebuah kemajuan akhirnya alat bantuku untuk berdiri dan berjalan disingkirkan. Aku diminta untuk berdiri dengan kemampuan sendiri. Awalnya sulit namun aku berhasil. Selanjutnya aku diminta untuk mencoba melangkah, Sphintus lah yang akan menjadi garis _finish_nya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa!" ucapnya menyemangatiku. Jujur saja ini lebih berat daripada ujian sihir di Akademi Magnostadt.

Langkah pertama dan kedua begitu berat, langkah ketiga dan keempat tidak begitu berbeda, langkah kelima dan keenam aku mulai terbiasa, sampai akhirnya aku bisa melangkah secara berkala biarpun lambat. Terlalu senang aku pun kehilangan konsentrasi dan merasa tubuhku oleng, aku terjatuh.

_Buk!_

Sungguh ini tidak sakit, Sphintus menangkap tubuhku sebelum sempat membentur lantai. "Kau berhasil, kau hebat, Titus." Bisiknya lembut. Wajahku memerah, aku kembali menangis. "Bodoh, untuk apa menangis." Ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil seraya memelukku lebih dalam.

Aku tahu ini tidak benar, tapi aku rasa aku mulai menyukai Sphintus.

.

Disini, tempatku berdiri sekarang. Sebuah pesta kebun di halaman belakang 'rumahku'. Mereka mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pestaku, pesta penyambutan kesembuhanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku sakit, lebih tepatnya aku yang ada dunia inilah yang sakit. Sekarang, ditempat ini semua orang berkumpul. Aku bisa melihat _Chancellor _mengobrol sangat akrab dengan _Lady_ Scheherazade yang mustahil terjadi jika di duniaku berasal. Dunia ini sungguh sangat berbeda, tidak ada perang maupun Al-Sarmen, tidak ada Reim Empire, Magnostadt maupun Kou Empire, Yang ada hanya sebuah kehidupan normal penuh kedamaian.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak melamun, Titus."

Aku terkesiap ketika Sphintus berbisik padaku. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah kagetku. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal namun ia malah mencubit kedua pipiku seraya berlari sambil terus meledekku. Kesal aku pun mengejarnya, membuat semua orang disana tertawa melihat tingkah kami berdua.

Sekali lagi, jika aku boleh egois aku ingin tetap tinggal di dunia ini. Kehidupan yang tak pernah aku dapatkan. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

.

"Titus, kami punya kabar bagus untukmu." Aku menatap Lady Scheherazade dan Perdinaus, kedua orang tuaku.

"Mulai minggu depan kau sudah bisa kembali ke sekolahmu." Tambah Perdinaus, ayahku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar kabar tersebut.

Sekolah? Apa di dunia ini juga ada sekolah? Apa seperti Akademi Magnostadt? Ah itu tidak mungkin mengingat di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya sihir.

.

Sekarang aku berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah bangunan besar mirip sebuah istana, inilah sekolahku. Aku pikir ini bukaan sebuah sekolah biasa melihat dari segi bangunan serta seragamnya.

"Selamat pagi, Titus." Lagi-lagi aku terkesiap. Kini Alibaba, sepupuku tengah bediri dihadapanku. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk membalas sapaannya barusan. "Ayo!" ucapnya seraya menarik tanganku menuju bangunan mewah itu.

Sepanjang perjalan menyusuri gedung sekolah aku terus memperhatikan setiap orang yang ada di sana, suasananya begitu damai dan bersahabat. Sampai akhirnya kami berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan _Class_ 2-A.

"Ini kelasmu, kelasku ada dilantai selanjutnya. Jika ada sesuatu kau tinggal bilang saja pada Sphintus." aku pun mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Alibaba. Setelah Alibaba pamit untuk ke ruang kelasnya aku pun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

_Ctar! Ctar!_

Taburan kertas berwarna-warni nan blink-blink menyambut diriku ketika memasuki ruang.

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI!" teriak orang seisi ruangan tersebut serempak. Aku melihat semua orang tersenyum gembira ke arahku, termasuk Sphintus yang berada bersama orang-orang itu. Dibelakang mereka ada sebuah _banner_ bertuliskan "Selamat Datang Kembali Titus."

Aku terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya aku tersenyum ke arah mereka untuk menyampaikan rasa bahagia dan rasa terimakasihku. Aku bersyukur aku yang lain memiliki begitu banyak orang yang mencintainya.

.

Lagi dan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Sphintus mengajakku ke tempat yang begitu aneh. Kali ini aku dibawanya ke sebuah tempat yang disebutnya taman bermain. Aku pikir itu hanya tempat bermain biasa tapi ternyata tempat itu berisi benda-benda besar aneh yang dapat bergerak sendiri tanpa sihir. Antara takjub atau ngeri ketika aku diajaknya menaiki benda-benda tersebut.

"Ayolah, ini akan menyenangkan!" ucapnya ketika kami memasuki kawasan tama bermain itu.

Menyenangkan, ya menyenangkan baginya, bagiku ini seperti sebuah neraka. Ntah berapa kali rasanya aku hampir mengompol di celana bahkan pingsan ketika ia berkali-kali mengajakku menaiki benda-benda besar yang sungguh ekstrim itu, terutama sesuatu yang seperti naga yang memiliki lintasan meliuk-liuk (roller coaster). Tsk! Aku merasa seperti sedang dikerjai.

Sekarang aku disini, duduk sendirian. Sphintus bilang ia akan membeli minuman untuk kami berdua, tapi kenapa lama sekali? Apa ia membelinya di perbatasan antara Sindria dan Kou Empire? Atau mungkin di dark contient?

"Yo! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucapnya seraya berjalan ke arahku dengan membawa benda asing di kedua tangannya. "Ini untukmu."— memberikan satu padaku— "Tadi itu antriannya panjang sekali."

Aku menerimanya, memandangnya lekat-lekat. Bentuknya kerucut dengan sesuatu yang lembut diatasnya, minuman apa ini?

"Makanlah, seperti kau baru pertama kali melihat es krim saja."

Es krim? Dengan ragu aku pun mendekatkan benda bernama es krim itu ke mulutku. Begitu lembut ketika menyentuh bibirku. Enak! Itu lah kata pertama yang keluar dari benakku ketika gumpalan dengan tekstur lembut itu menyentuh indera pengecapku. Aku pun dengan lahap menghabiskannya membuat Sphintus tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah lama tak memakan es krim, tapi bisakah pelan-pelan saja." Ucapnya seraya terkekeh kecil. "lihat, banyak krim di pinggir bibirmu. Kau memakannya berantakan sekali, seperti anak kecil saja." Lanjutnya sambil membersihkan krim yang menempel di pinggir bibirku menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya. Jujur saja aku sedikit malu saat ini.

.

Kami berjalan berdampingan dibawah sinar lembayung senja. Hari hampir malam, bisa terlihat jingga bergantikan _navy blue_ , perhiasan malam pun mulai menampakkan pesona keindahannya. Lampu-lampu disudut jalan pun mulai menyala satu per satu menandakkan malam hampir tiba. Kami berjalan dalam diam, tak seorang pun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan.

Aku mendongak menatap langit, begitu indah. Saking indahnya aku dibuat terbuai olehnya hingga tak menyadari sosok disampingku sudah tak lagi di tempatnya. Saat tersadar aku pun mencari sosok pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihatnya berlari menerjang sebuah benda besar yang bergerak menggunakan empat roda. Tanpa aba-aba aku pun berlari menghampirinya, rasanya waktu berjalan lambat saat itu. Sampai semuanya menjadi gelap.

"SPHINTUUUUUUS—!"

_BRAK!_

.

Kubuka kelopak mataku secara perlahan, kutelusuri tempatku berada saat ini. Bangunan hancur, kebakaran, kekacauan dimana-mana dan orang-orang yang tengah menangis disana. Aku tahu suasana seperti ini, aku kembali.

Aku edarkan pandanganku ke sisi lainnya, sosok_ Lady_ Scheherazade tengah berjuang melindungi armada kapal pasukan Reim dari serangan _black djinn_. Aku berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya namun tak didengar dan saat itu aku langsung sadar bahwa aku bukanlah makhluk hidup lagi, aku hanya bagian dari rukh-rukh yang kini berkumpul disekitarnya.

"_kembalikan... putraku_!"

Aku tertegun ketika dirinya meneriakkan kalimat tersebut.

_Aku ingin hidup, kumohon berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menolong mereka. _

Pandanganku mulai kabur, aku kembali menangis. Hingga akhirnya semua kembali gelap.

.

Lagi, aku kembali membuka kelopak mataku. Sungguh aku sebenarnya tak ingin membukanya kembali. Namun kali ini yang aku lihat ruangan serba putih itu lagi, kekacauan akibat peperangan musnah begitu saja seperti tidak pernah terjadi.

Aku menyadari ada seseorang disampingku, ia tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya dalam posisi duduk dengan tangan yang ia lipat diatas tempat tidur dimana aku kembali terbaring. Wajah tidur Sphintus begitu damai.

"Ah— kau sudah sadar, maaf aku ketiduran." Ucapnya ketika mengangkat kepalanya dari atas tempat tidur seraya tersenyum lembut padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Uhm! Maaf membangunkanmu."

Sphintus terdiam, iris _emerald_nya menatapku intens. "A-ada apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Suaramu, kau dapat berbicara kembali!" ucapnya antusias.

Eh? Benar juga, suaraku telah kembali.

"Sphin—"

"Bodoh!" – aku terdiam— "Apa yang sebenarnya ada di fikiranmu saat kau berlari kearahku?! Terlambat sedikit saja nyawamu bisa melayang!"

"Tapi aku melihatmu berlari menerjang benda bergerak itu!"

"Aku tidak berlari menerjang truk itu, kau pikir aku sudah gila. Aku hanya ingin menyebrang untuk menghampiri kawanku, lagi pula truk itu berada masih jauh."

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku tahu Sphintus itu menyebalkan dan selalu terlihat bodoh, tapi ntah kenapa aku tidak bisa melawannya saat sedang seperti ini. "Maaf—"

Kulihat ia menarik nafas dalam, mengatur emosinya. "Baik, aku akan menelpon keluargamu."

_Greb!_

Aku meraih tangannya ketika ia hendak pergi. "Lepaskan aku, Titus. Aku harus mengabari keluargamu."

Aku tak bergeming, ku eratkan peganganku pada tangannya sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baik, jadi maumu apa?"

Aku kembali terdiam, membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya. "Ayolah, aku tidak akan tahu jika kau tetap diam seperti itu."

"Aku bukan Titus yang kau kenal."

"Huh?"

"Aku bukan Titusmu, aku ini orang lain."

Sphintus terdiam menatapku, "Pfffftt— candaanmu tidak lucu sama sekali. Atau jangan-jangan akibat kepalamu terbentur tadi itu membuatmu menjadi tak waras." Ucapnya seraya tertawa.

"Aku serius! Jadi dengarkan aku!" seketika ia pun terdiam. "Kau tahu, aku sedang tidak bercanda, Sphin. Aku pun tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berada di duniamu, yang jelas dunia kita berasal itu berbeda. Aku yakin bahwa ada seorang Titus Alexius di dunia ini, Titus yang benar-benar kau kenal. Bahkan aku pun mempunyai kenalan sosok seorang Sphintus Carmen di duniaku, dia sahabatku di akademi. Tapi dia bukan kau, kalian sedikit berbeda. Aku pun berbeda dengan Titus yang kau kenal. Aku ingin kembali ke dunia asalku, jujur saja kehidupan disini jauh lebih baik dengan kehidupan asliku. Tapi ada takdir besar yang menungguku disana dan jika aku tak kembali aku pasti akan sangat menyesal."

"Haruskah kau kembali?"

"Ya, aku harus kembali apapun yang terjadi Sphin."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Tenang saja, kau memiliki Titusmu sendiri, dan itu bukanlah aku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tak yakin jika teoriku ini benar, tapi ada kemungkinan arwah kami saling tertukar saat melewati batasan dimensi ruang dan waktu. Aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti tapi itulah yang paling rasional. Bisa jadi arwah Titus yang berasal dari dunia ini sedang terjebak di duniaku sama sepertiku disini."

"Tapi bagaimana cara kalian untuk bertukar kembali?"

"Tenang saja, aku memiliki caranya."—biarpun ini akan membuat semua kenanganmu tentangku akan menghilang.

"Syukurlah."—ia tampak lega—"Lalu, bagaimana caranya?"

Aku tersenyum, "Sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu— selamat tidur." Ucapku seraya menidurkannya dengan kekuatan sihirku.

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku menatap wajah itu lekat, benar-benar mirip dengan Sphintus ya. Apa Sphindumbs itu memiliki wajah tidur sedamai ini juga? Sepertinya tidak, hihi.

"Terimakasih untuk semua kebaikanmu padaku, terimakasih atas pengalaman berharga ini. Baiklah Sphin, salamat tinggal." Ku kecup pipinya sejenak sebelum memulai ritualku untuk mengembalikan semua seperti semula.

-Titus POV End-

.

-Sphintus POV-

Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan, kulihat sinar mentari menyeruak masuk dari balik korden. Arrrggh ini menyilaukan, aku masih mengantuk! Kembali kutarik selimut tebalku yang nyaman, mataku kembali tertutup secara perlahan. sebelum sempat mengatup sempurna aku mencoba meraih jam weker yang ada dimeja sebelah tempat tidurku. Kulirik jam tersebut, pukul 10.00. Aku pun ber-oh ria saja seraya kembali mengatupkan mata. Tunggu, jam 10? Apa?! Aku terlambat! Mataku membulat sempurna.

.

Ini sungguh hari sialku, dimulai dari bangun kesiangan, ketinggalan bus hingga akhirnya harus kembali menunggu selama setengah jam, lupa membelikan pesanan _earl grey tea_ miliknya padahal sekarang aku sudah sampai disini. Dia pasti akan mercau padaku nanti. Ah masa bodo, toh aku sudah biasa mendengar ocehannya, ya setidaknya dulu.

Asik mengoceh sendiri dalam hati tak kusadari aku sudah berdiri di ambang pintu berwarna coklat yang memiliki papan nomor 149. Kuraih knop pintu berwarna silver itu, lalu kuputar hingga pintu terbuka.

"Kau terlambat." Belum seluruh badanku masuk ke dalam ruangan suara itu sudah menyambutku dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Ya aku tahu, maafkan aku, 'nona' Alexius." Ucapku dengan memberi tekanan pada kata nona, bermaksud meledeknya.

Kulihat ia menyipitkan matanya kesal ke arahku, "Jangan panggil aku nona, aku ini laki-laki tahu!"

Aku mengusap tengkukku. "Bonjour ma princesse." Godaku padanya yang berhasil membuatku mendapatkan timpukan bantal darinya.

"C'est pas drôle, Sphin!" aku pun terkekeh melihat tingkahnya itu. Ya kurasa tidak buruk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang himedere merangkak tsundere.

**-The End-**

"Hei, Sphin."

"Ya?"

"Aku penasaran dengan ekspresi wajahmu saat tidur."

"Heh— kau tak akan ku izinkan untuk melihatnya, Tits."

"Tidak peduli dengan itu, sekarang aku bisa menyelinap ke kamarmu kapan saja tanpa kau ketahui, Sphindumb!"

"...Ada benarnya juga, kau tak berjasad lagi sekarang."

**TuT**

A/N:

Akhirnya ini selesai dengan gajenya. Bikinnya juga merupakan wujud pelampiasan kekesalan saya pada Ohtaka-sensei yang men-die-kan (?) Titus. Hiks~ /plak

Udah gitu di chapter-chapter sekarang Titus gak muncul, kangeeeeen~! (iya lah secara udah jadi tulang-belulang)

Ya ya pokoknya saya cuma ngebayangin bahwa tokoh magi itu memiliki sisi kehidupan lain di dunia yang berbeda sanah. U v U

Dan nomor kamar ruang rawat Titus itu diambil dari chapter pertama kali dia mucul, yang pasti pertemuan pertama sama Sphintus. / (padahallebihkealaddin)

Bonjour ma princesse : selamat pagi, tuan putriku.

C'est pas drôle, Sphin! : ini tidak lucu, Sphin!

Haha nekat pake bahasa prancis padahal gak begitu ngerti. /jder

Oh iya jangan tanya metode apa yan digunakan Titus buat bertukar kembali. Mungkin Astral Project?

Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf kalau jadinya OOC dan banyak typo. Maklum saya juga manusia biasa.

Thanks for reading, review? XD


End file.
